


Under the stars and sky

by cathat77



Series: Norsekink/Avengerkink Drabbles [2]
Category: Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathat77/pseuds/cathat77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I want comics!Loki (the creepier and more unhinged, the better) meeting movie!Loki (preferably pre-movie) through timeline/universe fuckery of your choice and being appalled that this version of him is so... unlike him. (he doesn't hate Thor yet, he just wants to be accepted, he's really fucking pretty, etc.) Cue comics!Loki lashing out at his counterpart, telling him how weak he is, and proceeding to beat the shit out of him because he wants to unleash the hatred he knows he can have. I want this to be bloody and mean and horrible, anons. MAKE LOKI CRY.</p><p>Bonus points if comics!Loki finds out movie!Loki has feelings for Thor and shapeshifts into him before continuing to be brutal and violent to him (the nature of the brutality is up to you - it can be sexual or just straight-up violent). Also, if comics!Loki's magic messes up movie!Loki's magic so he can't fight back. (You get all the points for figuring out better ways to refer to them than comics!Loki and movie!Loki.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the stars and sky

The hand that latches over his mouth has a hard grip and is wrinkled with age, calloused throughout the years. Loki attempts to break free from the tight grip, but the more he struggles, the less sure he is that he can escape from whatever fiend has ensnared him. The man behind him speaks softly, “Why aren’t you a pretty one? Much prettier than I’d ever been.” Then man’s other hand slides down his back, caressing his bottom. “Here I was expecting Loki Odinson to be like his father and his brother, strong and capable. Yet I find a weakling, barely capable in seid.”

Loki’s seid feels deadened, as if it has been locked away under many layers of chains, and the hands that hold him tighten even more. The voice continues, “You will be adequate for the sacrifice, however. The meager seid that you do possess will be enough to catapult me out of this branch and into another.” Loki’s voice is gone; he knows it is. He tries to speak, but he only feels air passing through his vocal cords. He has no tongue, no seid, and no physical prowess; he is as weak as his brother has warned him. 

The man drags him outside, and he is pushed out through a low window and forced to walk to the woods. “We’ll stop here, pretty. We must wait until evenfall for what comes next. It’s not as if they’ll notice you gone.”

Tears spring to Loki’s eyes. He knows that often his family leave him to his own devices, but they do not purposefully ignore him. _How dare some crazy man insinuate such a thing?_ But, truth rang through the statement; it resonated so clearly in his own heart. The man grasped at his chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

“Was I ever so weak as you?” Loki tried to wrench away from the man, confused. “In my youth, I was strong and resilient. I fought in battle beside my brothers, but you, so pretty, confine yourself to your rooms and work poorly at seid. You do not deserve my name or my legacy, _argr_.” Loki flinches at the name. He is no argr, but then he realizes what the man has said. 

“Yes, I am Loki, god of mischief. And, who are you to play at my life, weakling?” The hand tightens around Loki’s throat, spots appearing before his eyes. Loki tried to shake his head; he did not know of any other Loki. Who was there but he? “I am the chaos and the order. I will rule all, and I will not have some mimic defaming my name.” The older Loki pulled a dagger, worn but trusty, and stuck it into Loki’s breast. Loki’s heartblood covered the dagger, and the older Loki set it to the side. 

Loki knew he had passed out into unconscious for when he woke again, Asgard’s sun had fallen low in the sky. Evenfall approached rapidly. The dagger covered in his heartblood lay in a suspension of essence of absinth and hollyhock. The heartblood lazily drifted off of the dagger into the suspension. The older Loki slapped him, and Loki’s face burned in dull pain. His head swam, and he felt so dizzy. 

“See now, my young imitator. Have you not been gone for hours? And still, they do not look for you. They have Thor who is your better in all things. My Thor and I, we were equals, and until he fell to Midgard, we were ruler-king and advisor of all of Asgard. But you, who are you to advise your brother-king when you stumble through the world as a child, useless as you are?” Loki lifted his bound hands in protest, but the effort seemed too much. Tears fell from his eyes. 

“And you cry like a woman.” Older Loki punched him, and Loki knew his cheek bone had broken. Older Loki lifted another dagger from his pouch, drawing blood from his neck and then again from his arms. “What would Thor say to you now?” And, Loki considered it, knowing his brother and the Warriors Four would help him but mock him throughout for his inability to fight or defend himself. 

“He would call you argr for that is who you are. A child can defend himself better than you.” Loki turned his head away, but it was quickly forced back. “Do not dare to look away from me. How dare you assume your prideful airs when you are _nothing_?” The older Loki punched him in the stomach, and though Loki did not keel over, he spat blood from his mouth. A finger ran over the cut on his neck, and for a moment, Loki wished that his brother was here bandaging his wounds and saving him from this cretin. 

The finger stilled. He looked up, and suddenly, Thor had taken the place of the older Loki. “So you love him, do you? Your Thor. I knew you to be an argr in spirit but in body as well.” He gestured to Thor’s form, thick and muscular. “Would you like to enjoy at least some pleasure before I sacrifice your body and blood to the Norns?”

 _  
A trick, this must be a trick.   
_   
Loki shook his head, trying to say no over and over. It mattered not to the Older Loki now in Thor’s form. Loki felt his breeches pulled off, and Thor slammed into him, his anus tearing. Thor laughed at him, murmuring “weakling” into his ears as if they were sweet nothings.  Loki resisted; he knew Thor would not hurt him, would not debase him like this. But as Thor’s image indulged in the blood that poured from Loki’s wounds, Loki couldn’t help but think that if the real Thor had ever found out, he would die from that encounter. 

Loki felt the bruises form on his hips and thighs, Thor’s fingernails digging in there. He looked back, and Thor was gone. Only the older man remained, and he reached around to Loki’s front. _No. No. No._ Loki felt the pleasure rising up within him as the older man fondled Loki’s previously flaccid cock. He sobbed as he began to cum, and the older man laughed at him, pulling out and cumming over his buttocks. Loki felt soiled and dirty, as if his skin was wrong and he needed to shed it, to be clean again. The old man scooped Loki’s cum off his stomach and mixed it into the suspension. Loki looked to the sky and saw that the Nighstar was bright in the sky. 

Seeing Loki’s distracted state, the old man once again caught Loki’s face in his hands and dug his nails into the soft skin there. “You’ve served your purpose, pretty.” He lightly slaps Loki’s face, laughing at him. He fades away slowly, his mad grin stretched obscenely over his wrinkled face, and Loki can speak again and do seid again. But, all he wants to do is peel off this skin and be clean once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Absinth: Separation and Torment of Love  
> Hollyhock: Ambition and Liberality


End file.
